


Little treasures

by Kytanna



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytanna/pseuds/Kytanna
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin take a moment for themselves in their garden, but what was simple and tranquil evening might become another happy memory to fill their memory books with.





	Little treasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwalinfuckinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalinfuckinson/gifts).



> Another prompt filled and this time is for my lovely Izzy that is working so hard on her studies. 
> 
> Go to the endnotes to see the full prompt.

Bilbo blinked in surprise when a petal fell on top of his book. Perhaps reading under a cherry tree in full bloom had not been a great idea.

Bilbo turned his head, wanting to see how Thorin was faring, and couldn’t stop the unflattering snort that left his mouth.

Thorin turned to look at him, raising his eyebrow questioningly but when Bilbo tried to give him an answer the only thing that came was a full belly laugh, the one that left Bilbo with his eyes watery and Thorin looking at him with that special look that made his heart skip a beat. Really, only good things came when Bilbo laughed.

“What?” Thorin asked him, with what Bilbo believed was an affectionate and a slightly amused smile.

“Your hair.”

Thorin frowned as he hesitantly reached up to touch his hair. Bilbo saw how as his fingertip brushed against a pink petal his confused frown turned to surprised one. Bilbo chuckled, it seemed that reading in his garden had not been such a bad idea after all.

Thorin managed to pull one free and draw it to his face, pushing his reading spectacles up the bridge of his nose to study the pink silky petal closer.

Meanwhile, Bilbo for the life of him, couldn't stop looking at how many cherry blossoms Thorin had on his person. His whole mane was covered in them, by Erü, even his beard!

“Let me help you, you are only going to manage to tangle your hair if you keep doing that.”

Thorin had tried to pry the blossoms out but had managed to do quite the opposite so now instead of being simply on top of his head, they were all tangled within his hair.

“Not all of us can look beautiful with short hair.” Thorin carded his fingers through Bilbo's hair, easily brushing off the petals that Bilbo had in his own hair; he felt them fall around him and one fell on top of his nose.

Bilbo crossed his eyes to observe it better, it was such a pretty pink, full of life and full of colour. Thorin chortled and Bilbo blew upwards, making the petal fly away.

“You know long hair hardly looks good on me. Now, let’s take care of this, turn around dear”

Thorin did as he was told and Bilbo had to get up to be able to reach the top of his head. He took Thorin’s glasses off first and picked out every single petal with utmost care, handing each one of them to Thorin.

He put them on his lap and closed his eyes, Bilbo knew how much he loved to have his hair played with, so Bilbo took his time and when he finished picking out the blossoms he kept playing with his dwarf’s hair, brushing it with his fingers and massaging the skull.

Dwarves, Bilbo had discovered, were much like cats. If you pet them in the right place and the right way they turned to jelly and Bilbo had even managed to make Thorin purr once. He kept insisting it was a snore but Bilbo knew better.

Bilbo was sure Thorin had fallen asleep when he laid his head back on Bilbo’s chest and looked upwards at him.

“We should pick two blossoms and press them on our memory book.”

“Hmm, you are right, this memory deserves to go to the memory book. I will try to ask Ori to draw a picture of you covered in flowers, I’m sure whoever these little ones are will appreciate it.” Bilbo said, touching his swollen belly, being pregnant with twins was not easy and with the babies being half-dwarves, even less.

Bilbo was massive, and sometimes felt like a big fat cow, but it was all worth it. Life was growing inside of him, life that had come from the love Thorin and him had for each other.

“Only if he draws you in as well. The three of you.” Thorin turned around and pressed his forehead against Bilbo’s stomach. He lifted his shirt up and give Bilbo’s naked stomach a kiss, the scratch of his beard tickling him and making him giggle.

“I’m sure that can be arranged.”

The memory book was something done in the Shire by expecting parents. From the moment they found out they were expecting a fauntling and till the child reached his majority, the memory book was filled with special and memorable moments and an object that represented that moment. So when the child reached his majority the memory book would be given to them by their parents. A book that was filled with a life of new experiences and adventures, a book that told the best moments of one’s life.

It had been his memory book that had helped Bilbo overcome his grief over his parents' death, it had filled his days with joy and tears, even if some days those tears were bitter ones.

Bilbo had wanted to do the same for his dwobbits, a funny name for the race of his children that Bofur had come up with and one that Bilbo quite liked it himself, and everyone had been more than on board. So they picked up two books, more like tomes really, with the amount of family his darlings would have there was more than plenty of memories to make.

Bilbo didn’t doubt they would end up with several memory books by the time for them to hand the books over arrived. Bilbo himself had gotten two full tomes filled with precious memories.

Thorin was choosing the best-looking flowers he could find while Bilbo sat on the bench the boys had made for him. It was made from oak wood and had the most beautiful designs carved on it. It was the story of their journey and it had been given to him as a wedding gift, to celebrate Bilbo was officially their uncle, even if they had considered him that for far longer.

“What do you think of these?” Asked Thorin, showing him the prettiest blossoms Bilbo had seen. They looked minuscule in Thorin’s hands; Bilbo brushed his fingertip against one of them, enjoying the silky texture.

“They are perfect.”

“Fitting for our little ones then.”

“I’m sure they will like the- Oh, yes, they certainly do, one of them kicked their approval. It’s that or they are hungry.” Said Bilbo, making Thorin laugh.

“Let’s go _amrâlimê_. It’s almost time for dinner. I’m sure the rest are already waiting for us.”

“Let’s hurry up. Bombur said he would be making roast beef with strawberry sauce, I have been craving that for days.”

Thorin didn’t say anything but Bilbo knew he was pretty excited too, it was such a delicious dish after all!

Bilbo took Thorin’s hand and they walked to the dining hall.

Bilbo was thinking about asking Thorin to carry him there when he felt another kick, hard enough to make him grimace. His babies were so strong already, they were clearly Thorin’s children.

He couldn't wait to meet them. Bilbo wondered what they would look like. Would they have Thorin’s raven hair? His nose? His eyes?

Bilbo hoped so but either way he would love them dearly, like the little treasures they were.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Here's one! Thorin and Bilbo underneath a cherry tree, Thorin getting the flower blossoms stuck in his hair and beard while Bilbo laughs and gently picks them out."
> 
> _amrâlimê_ – my love


End file.
